


[PODFIC] Day 4: Jealousy

by Pata (beingzen)



Series: SorMikWeek2016 [10]
Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Love Confessions, M/M, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24405061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beingzen/pseuds/Pata
Summary: Mikleo isn't so enthusiastic about Lastonbell
Relationships: Mikleo & Sorey (Tales of Zestiria), Mikleo/Sorey (Tales of Zestiria)
Series: SorMikWeek2016 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/547057
Kudos: 3
Collections: Podfic not tagged as podfic, Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Blue





	[PODFIC] Day 4: Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Day 4: Jealousy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7744696) by [beingzen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beingzen/pseuds/beingzen). 



**Reader:** Pata  
**Editor:** Pata  
**Length:** 13:20  
**Background Music:**[Tales of Zestiria OST](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TTE50pfXGBA)  


* * *

**For reference:** This is the part of the game where Sorey and Rose pretend to be married to pass the inspection at Lastonbell (dubbed because I can't find the subbed version. Maybe I'll record that one day as well.)  


**Dropbox Audio.MP3**  


  
**Video @YouTube**  
  


**Author's Note:**

> For the VOICETEAM challenge WHAT COMES NEXT: "Record the sequel (or *create* a sequel) to any audio fanwork you have created or loved in the past." Day 4 comes after Day 2 (Technically Day 3, but that's Explicit, so not recording that one.)
> 
> If you want, please leave feedback: I feed off compliments but thrive off criticism.
> 
> Ask me to read your stories: I am always open to suggestions of new and exciting material to read, as long as there are no copyright restrictions.
> 
> My socials:  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/PataReads) | [Tumblr](https://captainsiegrid.tumblr.com/) | [Weibo](https://www.weibo.com/pataia)


End file.
